wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier Dolls
Xavier Dolls is a main character in Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. Biography Dolls is a Black Badge Division Agent. He is assigned to investigate what is happening in Purgatory and ends up helping the Earp's contain the revenant population. He is a genetically modified human that is mixed with something along the lines of a dragon. At the end of She Ain't Right, Dolls was seen blowing fire from his mouth, showing that he has dragon DNA. Season 1 Purgatory Dolls makes his debut while investigating a gruesome murder scene. He tells Sheriff Nedley that the attack wasn't Coyotes, but advises that this should be the official report. Dolls follows Wynonna much to her annoyance asking questions which hint that he is not the regular law enforcement. Ultimately, Dolls helps Wynonna save Waverly when she was almost hung by Revenants. After this he successfully recruited, or blackmailed, Wynonna into the Black Badge Division. Dolls took a section of the police office for the division and made it off limits to the other officers. This along with his recruitment of Wynonna did not rub well with the other officers. Keep the Home Fires Burning Coming Soon Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Digging Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me With My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Relationships Wynonna Earp Agent Dolls likes Wynonna but isn't good with his feelings hence he doesn't tell her. They have also kissed twice. In Bury Me With My Guns On, Wynonna demanded that he should tell her that he cares about her for once, but he couldn't. Nonetheless it is obvious that he cares about her deeply in the finale of Season 1, when he swept in to rescue her even at the face of a treason charge. He was thrown into a Black Badge Division prison for his actions, but Wynonna assembled a team to rescue him, with guns blazing. In season 2 episode 6, Dolls finally makes a move on Wynonna, asking her out for coffee. Before he can tell her how he feels the entire town falls under a sleeping curse. Right before Wynonna goes off to conform the Widows he shares a tender kiss with her and tells her that she is an amazing agent. At the end of the episode, Dolls reverses back to his cold persona and sternly tells Wynonna that he is her boss, even though Black Badge was dissolved. Personality Dolls is very controlled and cool. He handles even stressful situations with poise and logic. Dolls can sometimes be overly serious and intimidating such as when he threatened Nicole with treason for entering the Black Badge office without permission. His chill persona makes it hard for him to relay how he feels to Wynonna. Dolls is extremely loyal and bold and does not hesitate to risk his life for the greater good and for the safety of those he loves. Even though Dolls is a soldier and is used to following orders, he defies his orders in favor of his own sense of what is right. This can be seen when he rescued Wynonna in season 1 episode 13. Dolls is extremely secretive and does not trust easily, as a result he does not have many friends and did not inform Wynonna of the struggles he was facing due to his mutation and needing the injections. Doc: "Deputy Marshall Dolls is many things, he's stubborn, he's humorless, he's principled, and he's strong. He's a good man." Physical Appearance Xavier is tall, has a muscular build with short fade hair cut and a closely shaven beard. Appearances Season 1= *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me With My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= *Steel Bars and Stone Walls *Shed Your Skin *Gonna Getcha Good *She Ain't Right *Let's Pretend We're Strangers *Whiskey Lullaby *Everybody Knows *No Future in the Past *Forever Mine Nevermind *I See a Darkness *Gone as a Girl Can Get *I Hope You Dance Media Xavierdolls_gallery_002.JPG Xavierdolls_gallery_001.jpg Trivia * Dolls is a genetically modified human whose DNA is mixed with some kind of lizard or dragon. * He suffers from hylophobia, an intense fear of forests. * He has been shown to possess super strength as seen when he takes down a bar (Shorty's) full of Revenants. * He served in the U.S. military where Black Badge recruited him, viewing his skills and prowess. * He takes his job very seriously. This is a running gag where Wynonna jokes that he is married to his job. * He and Doc Holliday are potential rivals for Wynonna's affections, the difference being that Dolls doesn't show his feelings as often as Doc. * Dolls seems to get a higher power boost from the purple drug than the blue one. * Dolls's idol is Bass Reeves, who was the reason he joined the U.S. Marshalls. * Holds a black belt in Judo and Karate, with training in Muy Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters